


Christmas Pudding

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

“Harry, could you pass the brandy.” Harry picked the bottle up from the kitchen counter and passed it to Hermione. “Thanks. Is Draco bringing the kids over?”

“Yeah. He’s getting Teddy from Andromeda, and then bringing them all here. If that’s alright?” He looked at Hermione as she fed the puddings.

“Yeah,” she said while turning her head to Harry. “That should be fine. Just, try and keep them out of the kitchen. Just for a few hours.”

 

 

Once Draco arrived with the kids, Harry left Hermione to her cooking. Teddy was sat on one of the sofas as James, Albus and Scorpius were playing on the floor and Draco was nursing Lily.

“She’s still not used to Flooing yet. I’ll go clean her up.” Draco left Harry to supervise the rest of them, kissing his husband as he passed.

Harry sat down with Teddy. “How are you Teddy?” His hair was bright red, something that Harry hadn’t seen for a few years now.

“Alright. Gran kept going on about behaving.” Harry smiled at him.

“Well, she’s just worried about you. She knows you’re good.” Teddy looked up at him.

“I know, it just gets a bit repetitive.”

Draco came back in with Lily. “Harry, I think Ron wants you. He seems to be struggling with the lights in the garden.” As Harry left he ruffled Teddy’s hair, the strands turning back to their usual turquoise as he did.


End file.
